


Цветы для ведьмы

by quarante



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarante/pseuds/quarante
Summary: Ау, в которой каждое утро тщательно закрытые вечером двери в квартире Джинёна оказывались открытыми
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 5





	Цветы для ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SymmertyWha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymmertyWha/gifts).



Утро. Воскресенье. Казалось бы, что может в единственный выходной на неделе заставить человека раздражённо вскочить со своей кровати? Выходной, не выходной — для Джинёна давно не имело значения, он был уверен: на него наслали проклятье. Иначе как можно объяснить тот факт, что он просыпается от сквозняка уже неделю? И нет, Пак Джинён не был этаким принцем на горошине, которого бы отвлекали дуновения ветра. Он просто-напросто боялся спать с открытыми дверьми — привычка, знакомая многим одиночкам.

Квартира, в которой он жил уже год, стала для него злой шуткой, несчастием, от которого он не знал, как сбежать или скрыться. По началу он списывал это на совпадение, на свою забывчивость, пытался обмануть самого себя любым способом, убеждал себя, что просто забывал закрыть двери, но события повторялись вновь и вновь. Джинён однажды даже решил сфотографировать каждую дверь перед сном и, снова проснувшись от сквозняка, с одной стороны, пришёл в ужас, с другой — хотя бы перестал считать, что сходит с ума. Другое придуманное им объяснение случившегося — на него навели порчу, либо он в этой квартире не один. Забавно, ведь именно он обычно подшучивал, когда кто-то в очередной раз боялся ночевать дома в одиночку или монстров под кроватью.

Сегодняшнее утро, хоть и не отличалось своими причудами от предыдущих, всё-таки не было похоже на все остальные. Сегодня Джинён заметил, что его "несчастье" расширило зоны своего влияния. Смирившись со своей долей, парень как обычно побрёл в ванную, как всегда вошёл в уже открытую комнату, включая свет. На зеркале его ждала испарина, с каждой секундой исчезающая от свежего воздуха, будто кто-то минут пять назад вышел из душа. Пахло лавандой, а на стекле подтекала надпись "привет~". В ситуации, когда страх, казалось, остановил всё движение жизненных сил в его теле, он смог придумать только два варианта: либо забить на водные процедуры до конца своей жизни и не вспоминать о существовании ванной, либо искать спасения в чьей-то квартире прямо сейчас.

Джинён стремительно развернулся и, поскальзываясь на поворотах, побежал в спальню, натянул одежду, которая попалась под руку, судорожно запихнул пару вещей в свой рюкзак, схватил телефон и кошелёк, также быстро обулся и выбежал на лестничную клетку. Он и не думал не запирать квартиру, ведь это всё ещё его дом и он так просто от своего не откажется. Только забежав в лифт и переведя взгляд на зеркало, Джинён заметил, что, вообще-то, у него майка надета поверх байки. Увидь его кто-то из знакомых, точно решили бы, что парень либо сошёл с ума, либо слишком буквально воспринял все эти твиты “если бы вам надо было написать/сделать что-либо, чтобы ваши знакомые и родные поняли, что вы в беде, что это было бы”. Честно, сегодня Джинён был бы не против, если бы весь мир знал, что он никогда не был в большем ужасе, чем сейчас.

Выбежав из жилого комплекса уже в приличном виде, парень первым делом решает позвонить… кому? Пак Джинён вряд ли мог сказать, что его запасы дружественной силы малы, но кто из этих людей в данную секунду отреагирует наиболее адекватно и сможет взять его на временную передержку? "Так, у Джэбома кошки…", — подумал парень. Нет, Джинён не был против кошек, просто там, где больше одной, как он убеждал себя, летает шерсть в воздухе, которая словно назло лезет в нос и заставляет чихать, сейчас его вряд ли волновала бы такая глупая причина, но по инерции он сразу отмёл этот вариант. "Если об этом узнает Ёнджэ, сам перепугается до чёртиков, придётся успокаивать уже его", — продолжал раздумывать Джинён, застыв с телефоном в руке. У него оставалось два номера на примете: Марк и Джексон, которые как раз снимали квартиру вместе.

— Алло? — раздался голос на другом конце.

— Марк, пожалуйста, ничего не спрашивай, можно я к вам приеду?

— Эм, ладно.

***

Две недели назад.

В воздухе летал старенький будильник, уже сбившийся со счёта попыток дозвониться своего хозяина. Ему было совершенно не понятно, во имя чего он существует, если каждый раз остаётся проигнорированным, а потом всё равно получает нагоняй, будто это он виноват в абсолютной рассеянности того, кто всё никак не мог проснуться.

Вдруг так резко, что летающее устройство от неожиданности замолкло, с кровати поднялось чёрное нечто. Нечто зевнуло и, широко расставив руки, потянулось, окончательно освобождаясь от сладкого сна. Как только его взгляд смог сфокусироваться на настоящем, а первые мысли посетили его голову, нечто, вновь испугав старый будильник, который за это время успел спуститься обратно на свою полку и погрузиться в сон до следующего утра, стремглав пустилось в ванную комнату — и, запутавшись в одеяле, чуть не сломало себе нос о закрытую дверь.

— Что за чёрт?! — завопило это нечто. — Почему грёбаные двери закрыты?

Ким Югём — черноволосый парень, вышеупомянутый хозяин, который абсолютно никогда не закрывает двери, он бы избавился от них в принципе, но не хотел так по-варварски относиться к своей квартире. Эта привычка появилась ещё в детстве, когда он решил больше не бояться того, что может прятаться в неизвестности.

Сегодня абсолютно всё пошло против него: во-первых, он снова проспал лекцию у самого мерзкого препода в этом семестре, так что на автомат уже мог не рассчитывать, но это его не особо расстраивало, ведь на последнем курсе не попрут, во-вторых, какого-то дьявола абсолютно каждую дверь в квартире пришлось открывать. Но у Югёма не было времени об этом думать, поэтому, почистив зубы и похватав конспекты, с хлебом во рту он выбежал из квартиры. Не читай он до глубокой ночи автобиографию изобретателя Сю Минхао, который жил сто лет назад, не опаздывал бы сейчас и, возможно, заметил бы, что в своей квартире с сегодняшнего дня жить спокойно он не сможет.

Глотая хлеб уже даже не жуя, Югём добрался до остановки, чтобы узнать, что последний прямой автобус до универа улетел прямо у него из-под носа. Разочаровавшись в сегодняшнем дне ещё больше, парень достал наушники и сел на скамейку, погружаясь в свои мысли в ожидании хоть какого-нибудь транспорта. Боковым зрением он заметил рядом группу подростков, возбуждённо обсуждающих одноклассницу-ведьму. Совершенно неожиданно воспоминания накрыли волной.

Вот Югём совсем маленький идёт с мамой за ручку в свой первый школьный день, мальчик радостно предвкушает новые знания и знакомства, но в то же время боится отпускать руку мамы. Вот он плачет, когда через неделю его новые друзья сторонятся его после того, как их родители узнают, что Кимы до сих пор практикуют магию. С тех пор в кругу сверстников растёт удобряемая взрослыми и некоторыми учителями ненависть к нему. Вот он в 8 классе, на уроке истории ведьм, кажется, единственный, кто слушает учительницу. В тот день они проходят магические порталы, которые раньше соединяли их мир с людским. Тогда он впервые задумался о параллельных измерениях, возможно, тогда впервые он, кроме тоски и одиночества, ощутил надежду.

Югём с трудом вырвался из тяжёлых воспоминаний: как раз подлетел его автобус. Заняв место у окна, он попытался вернуть себе душевное равновесие, но мысли как назло продолжали кидать его в самые тёмные времена его прошлого. Югёму срочно нужен был свежий воздух, так что, забив окончательно на сегодняшние пары, парень выскочил на ближайшей остановке, пытаясь отдышаться.

Сумев хоть немного унять участившееся сердцебиение, он направился в совершенно противоположную от дома сторону. "Нужно успокоиться", - повторял про себя. Он шёл уже почти час, минуя многолюдные улицы, всё ещё боясь осуждения прохожих, будто бы всего лишь увидев его, они разгадают, кем он был на самом деле. Ноги сами вывели его на знакомый маршрут. Раньше он приходил сюда каждый день. Приходил поговорить со своим лучшим другом, почитать книгу или просто помолчать. Прошло шесть месяцев с тех пор, как он навещал могилу своего старшего брата в последний раз.

Технический процесс давно ушёл настолько далеко вперёд, что погребать умерших стало не принято: не экологично и совершенно не современно. Поэтому на осине, рядом с которой был захоронен Ким Игём, не было ни единого слова о том, что это место — чьё-то последнее пристанище. Не удивительно, что первым делом Югём заметил на стволе дерева знак, оставленный чем-то острым: в этом оснащённом всеми возможными технологиями мире давно больше не ценились ни дары природы, ни её хранители — ведьмы. 

— Уродливая метка, — произнёс он и замолчал. Слёзы застилали глаза. Парень осел на сырую землю. — Почему? — всхлипнул он, так и не получив ответа.

Мысли Югёма возвращались в детство. В то время, когда единственным человеком, который, казалось, понимал мальчика и оберегал любыми способами, был его брат. Игём никогда не стыдился своей природы, наоборот, он с подросткового возраста аккумулировал все магические знания, до которых только мог дотянуться. Он давно оставил позади то, чем занималась семья Кимов, — целительство, он залез в старинные мемуары и сочинения, изучал более сильную магию, хотел вернуть ведьмам былое имя.

Игём был замечательным старшим братом: хотя он не мог защищать маленького Югёма, пока тот находился в школе, но он старался отгородить его от печальных воспоминаний дома. Игём был ему по-настоящему лучшим другом, тем, к кому можно залезть ночью в кровать, потому что боишься, что за дверьми затаились призраки и духи, и прижаться тихонько к спине, которая всегда пахла лавандой, а на утро был тем, кто никогда не рассмеётся над твоими детскими страхами. Обычно после такой ночи Игём готовил ему сладкий эликсир от кошмаров и заваривал чай с успокаивающими травами, а позже в рюкзаке Югём обязательно находил пирожное.

— Югём, в тебе вот тут, — однажды указал он в грудь мальчика, — есть огромный потенциал, но только ты решаешь, использовать его или нет. Помни, ты никому ничем не обязан, только ты вправе выбирать, что делать со своей жизнью.

"Я ненавижу это в себе, — подумал Югём. — Магия забрала у меня тебя". Югём встал с земли, отряхнул кое-как джинсы и решил, что замёрз достаточно и что заболеть сейчас — не самая хорошая идея. Дорогу домой парень не осознавал. Наконец, открыв двери в свою комнату, он обессиленно рухнул на кровать и проспал до самого вечера.

Из целительного сна Югёма вырвал хлопок двери. За окном стемнело, он перевёл взгляд на часы, показывающие семь вечера. Парень прислушался в пустоту, ощущая полнейшее одиночество, как вдруг отчётливо его слуха каснулся звук чьих-то шагов. Шаги эти не были похожи на те, будто бы кто-то в украдку исследовал его квартиру со злыми намерениями, скорее устало перебирал ногами в тапочках. Югёма моментально прошибает воспоминаниями событий, с которых началось его утро. "Дохера странно", — заключил про себя парень.

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетику аушки можно найти на доске: https://www.pinterest.ru/adocted/au/  
> Спасибо, что прочитали ~


End file.
